


The Adventures of Jem and the Crackheads

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: do hugs not drugs, self and friend insert, this is a literal crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Me and my friend being crackheads as per usual with Jemma too.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Original Female Character(s), Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The Adventures of Jem and the Crackheads

**Author's Note:**

> special shout out to my co-author Kim the decomposing apple pie, Kimmy the crackhead. Everyone in DS knows what this is gonna be like.

Jemma walked through the alleyway. Her mind blank. Her husband just died, but there was another one of him in space. She needed to get out, clear her head. So the alleyway it was. It was dark and cold, just like her heart. Because all of her light and warmth went away when she found out. She was sure it would return when she rescued 

Fitz, but for now, she just settled on having no emotions. Strictly basing her actions on logic. 

She was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice two crackheads on the same path as her. At first, she thought they were scary but they seem harmless. They smiled at her.

“Hi,” one of the girls said, she had brown hair and brown eyes, “I’m Neta and this is Kim.” She motioned to the other one, who had black curly hair and glasses.

“Would you like some?” Kim asked, showing her their puffies.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jemma refused politely, still weary.

“C’mon, we don’t bite.” Neta encouraged. “We’re great listeners too. What’s your name?”

“Jemma. I guess one puff couldn’t hurt.” Jemma sat down beside them and ate one of the most delicious things ever. Usually, she was against getting high, however, Fitz’s death brought down her emotions. Logically, she needed to dull the pain. 

So crackheads continued to ask what was wrong. They could see the pain in her eyes so they wanted to help her out.

“Are you okay?” Neta asked. She made a new friend which was hard for her and she wanted to support Jemma. 

“No. My husband just died. But don’t worry there’s another one of him in space.” Those little puffies started to take effect.

“That makes sense. Unlike Neta over there.” Kim joked.

“Shut the fuck up Kimberly Kardashian the decomposing apple pie.” Neta retorted and crossed her arms. 

“How do you two know each other?” Jemma asked.

“Ummmmm how much time do you have?” Neta asked. She was clearly the smart one out of the two crackheads. 

"It's a long story but we're here to talk about you, Jemma,"said Kim, Kim was obviously the nicer one.  
“Yeah. You can tell us. We’re probably gonna forget it but that’s the beauty of it. No strings attached.” Neta was nice too it turns out.

“You sure?” Jemma was still weary.

“Yeah, it’s not like we’re dangerous psychopathic killers who sell organs on the black market.” Neta exaggerated. *nervous laugh* 

“Ok.” So Jemma told her story and she found herself enjoying the company of two complete strangers. She would always remember this as a positive experience, even if she didn’t remember much. She never saw those two again.

And the crackheads lived happily ever after.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> DS people, how many inside jokes can you spot?


End file.
